Demon Envy
by Frostbytefire
Summary: {Sequel to If only you knew} Kane had envied him all his life. He desired everything he had, his power, his weapon, and his woman. AU, OC


Demon Envy

Kane had envied him all his life. He desired everything he had, his power, his weapon, and his woman.

Chapter I ~ Hello

"We just want to make sure that our relationship with you is strong. We know what Leena Reyes tried to do a month ago and we don't feel as though we have apologized enough." The newly appointed Sheriff August Corbin sat across from Henry, Ichabod, and Abraham in Ichabod's office surrounded by a few of his trusted officers trying his best to repair the lines of communication.

"We know it will never happen again I closed the portal. " Henry said eyeing the new Sheriff. Even Ichabod had a hard time trusting humans and he was one.

Abraham said nothing as he held his glowing axe in his hand staring at the Sheriff. Never again would he let his guard down. Now that he had a son to protect, he would not disregard that feeling in the pit of his stomach that told him something was wrong. He was going to strike first to save those that mattered to him. The streets would run red with blood if any harm came to his family.

Officers Luke Morales and Frank Irving stared at the big blonde with the dark eyes staring at them. Sheriff Leena tried to kill his mate and his unborn son. He was not feeling Sheriff Corbin. Only their actions would prove to him that they were on his side or that big axe would split their heads. Luke and Frank looked at each other and then returned their attention to Abraham.

"Sheriff Corbin you must understand out situation. We do not trust your department after the events of a month ago. We will continue to fight evil but we will not continue it with you. We are preparing to move back into the library next month. I trust that you accept this decision."

August rubbed his forehead thinking of the widespread panic that would follow if they left. How could he protect the people if they would not listen? "The people have grown to trust you. If you stay, I will leave. Their safety and peace of mind means that much to me. I am not Leena Reyes and none of my officers would ever harm anyone of you. She envied your popularity and could not see the ugliness of what you fight all she saw was the worship that you received from the people. The disgusting worship that these lost sheep give you for everything that you do, she wanted that for herself. She forgot how fast and hard they turn on you when things go wrong."

"We did not ask for their worship and do not want it."

August looked at the older man sitting beside Abraham. "I know that but they have chosen you as their savior."

"We are not gods and we cannot save them from themselves." Ichabod said frowning.

"It's the child."

Abraham eyes the dark skinned man standing behind Sheriff Corbin. "What about my son?"

"They think that he is a sign."

"A sign for what, he is just a baby?" They could see the anger growing in the demon as his muscles flexed and his hand gripped the handle of the axe tighter.

"They think that he is the child of a god. They think that you will save them from whatever they do. They are becoming lawless and reckless because they think that you can save them."

"Aren't you the law? " Henry asked glaring at Corbin.

"According to them, you are the law, a British immortal, a Warlock and the Horseman of Death. We are nothing. I can't start killing my own people. Your son will grow up in a lawless world if we don't merge. Now don't get me wrong Leena went about it all wrong but she knew what was happening. She knew that they were pulling away from us. All I want is to keep the community together and law abiding."

Maybe it was the thought of Samuel growing up in a world without boundaries or order that made the three men pause in their anger and stare at Sheriff Corbin. Abraham relaxed his grip on the axe and it stopped glowing.

* * *

><p>Dark clouds began forming in the sky and slowly taking over the sunshine that started the morning. The people outside looked skyward to see what nature was planning. Many began running down the street to the traffic jam at the corner. Whispers began as the hooded figure standing in the middle of the street blocked both lanes of traffic. The man slowly lifted his head to the sky and rain began to fall. Cries from the crowd of people did not move the man from his position in the middle of the street. He waited for Torque. The black striped streamline grey demon dog came galloping down the street and jumped over the car in front of his master. The hooded figure watched the people move underneath the awning of nearby buildings to gaze upon him. They were followers drawn to him by curiosity and the need to follow a leader. He was that leader. He was Kane.<p>

The man slowly removed the hood and revealed a dark haired man with gold and green eyes. A very thin dark beard followed his jawline and connected to thin goatee. He removed the hooded cloak that he wore and threw it to the ground. Women called him beautiful and Abraham's woman would say so too if Torque was right and Abraham was here. He would make him suffer for his years of pain. He pulled the broad sword from its sheath and watched as it glowed. The people in their vehicles slowly exited them and began crowding around the strange man with the sword.

_400 years ago_

_He was the first love of Moloch. He was before the mighty Horseman of Death. He was the first captain of darkness. He was what Moloch favored before Abraham. He did his master's bidding without conscience or discrimination. He was perfect in his evil. He honored his master with blood and death. His popularity grew in Moloch's domain. He became as powerful as his master was. The minions screamed his name along with his master's name when he returned with fresh kills and souls. Together they could rule the earth and take heaven but Moloch was never one to share power. He knew of Kane's desire to rule his domain. He feared his own creation so he chose another Captain. He chose Abraham. He lavished his new Horseman with praise and power. Abraham never sought the company of the others nor the praise that he deserved when he did his master's bidding. Kane grew angry when Moloch appointed Abraham above him and gave him the great weapon of death. Unlike Kane, Abraham had no thoughts of his own. Moloch controlled him. So when Kane came to the Horseman speaking of rebellion Moloch knew. On the appointed day, Kane came into Moloch's lair and sought to slay him but the Horseman was there with his master. Kane had not come alone .Some of the minions loyal to him rushed Abraham freeing Kane to attack Moloch. The mighty white demon was no match for Kane and the sword. Abraham easily dispatched the minions and stood watching Kane raise his sword to strike Moloch dead. The axe blocked the blow and the two came close together._

_"__Fight my father's power I know that you can. Help me kill him and you and I can rule here."_

_Abraham shook his head. He could feel father and son fighting in his head for control of him. Trade one master that killed for an evil purpose for one who killed for the pure pleasure of it. Abraham looked back at Moloch who laid on the ground bleeding and reaching out to him. Abraham returned his attention to Kane._

_"__Be my rider of death and we shall show everyone the power of hell."_

_Abraham pulled his axe away from Kane and held his head fighting both father and son. Kane focused his attention on Moloch on the floor. "I shall have a greater empire than even you father."_

_Kane walked towards him and raised his sword but the blow never came. The heated steel of the axe of the Horseman slammed through his chest. Kane looked down at the glowing blade and his eyes rolled back in his head as he fell to the ground. More minion burst into the private chamber and fought their master and the horseman for Kane's body. They took him away escaping through a portal. _

The people crowded around him as Kane opened his eyes and lowered his sword. He looked around at all his followers that the sword had called to him and smiled. They would love him as a father and defend him as their god. He began walking down the crowded street following Torque to his quarry.

* * *

><p>Abbie kissed Samuel's soft fat cheeks for the 20th time as he slept in her office. They, Ichabod and Henry had decorated half of her office for the baby when they found out that she was returning to work with Abraham. She was the only one the computer responded too. The room had a changing table, a quiet and closed off section for her to nurse Samuel and a closet full of supplies that would cloth, feed and swaddle four children. All of this made Abbie feel missed by her friends. Even the painted picture of Daredevil minus the red eyes playing with other horses made her smile.<p>

Abbie straightened the soft blanket over her sleeping son still smiling. She had everything that she had ever wanted in her life. She had never been this happy. Abbie walked away from the crib looking at the massive ring on her finger. Abraham had given it to her last night after making love to her. He waited until she stopped crying to speak to her. He said that they were stronger together and that he wanted everyone to know that they were a family. He wanted everyone to know that she was his heart, his soul, his one true love. Her entire being exhaled that breath that she had held for her whole life. She was complete. She was with a man that she loved and soon she would marry him. Abbie walked to her desk and sat down to continue cataloging all the demons that they had encountered so far. All activity seemed to stop after the birth of Samuel. Something was happening with Moloch but they had no idea what it was. Abbie rearranged the papers on her desk and began typing enjoying the feel of the warm sun on her back and the good light that shone in her office. Clouds began forming outside her window and began to spread across the sky. The sudden dark clouds blocked the light of the sun and Abbie stopped typing. Light rain began falling and a chill entered her body.

* * *

><p>Torque sat in the rain underneath and open window 30 feet in the air. Kane walked up to his pet and looked up towards the open window. She was there. He could smell Abraham's stench all over her body, inside her body. He would take pleasure in replacing that smell with his own. Kane lowered his head, removed the sheath from his thigh, and gave it to Torque. The canine held the weapon in his mouth. He watched as his master touched the wall and received a shock for his action. Kane pulled his hand away and smiled. No warlock's spell would keep him from taking his revenge against Abraham. Kane leaped about eight feet onto the wall ignoring the stinging pain running through his body as he scaled the wall towards her window. He slowly made his way to the window sill and saw her sitting in her chair with her back to him.<p>

* * *

><p>"If what I said sounds scary to you …good, because it terrifies me. This is the perfect situation for Moloch to strike. I don't want that and I know you don't either."<p>

Ichabod looked over at Abraham and the Horseman of Death turned and faced him. Henry nodded at the Sheriff's words. "No one wants that."

"All we want is to help you defeat Moloch any way that you need us to help."

Ichabod faced Sheriff Corbin. "Moloch has been silent ever since Samuel's birth. We don't know why he is silent and fear that he is planning an all-out assault against us,"

August Corbin picked up the thick folder that sat in the chair beside him. He set it on the desk in front of him and pulled out a very old looking calendar. He opened it and laid it on the desk. "My family has kept records for over 200 years about the travels of Moloch on the earth. Every time there was a reported case of his involvement, they recorded it in red. When the attacks suddenly stopped, they recorded those days in black. The significance of those dates we have never unraveled."

Henry looked at all the red marked dates as he and Ichabod spoke to each other. They noticed the same creatures and situations back then as what was happening now.

Abraham looked at the dates in black something was familiar to him. Something deep inside his body became aware of the unseen power moving around them.

Henry looked at Abraham. "What is it?"

Abraham ran his hand over the red dates trying to read what the power inside was telling him. "I don't know."

* * *

><p>Kane sat on the window sill watching the woman shiver from the coldness that flooded the room. He smiled at the curve of her body. She was a small woman compared to his kind. Kane quietly got off the window sill walked towards her. He would take her with him and leave the child sleeping.<p>

The coldness gripped her tighter and Abbie felt the presence behind her. She quickly vacated her chair and moved around her desk. The tall muscled man staring at her with the strange two colored eyes smiled at her. She wanted to scream but she could not make a sound. Abbie placed a hand to her throat and looked at the strange demon in her office. Water dripped from the black cloth that he wore on his body. The cloth looked like light armor to Abbie. He was planning to battle with someone.

"We can't wake the child. He would stop me and I will not be denied." Kane waved his hand and the door closed as she moved towards it. His eyes moved down her body in the light blue dress. She wore the sky on her supple fertile body. His body woke as his eyes drank in the sight of the milk laden breasts and the small waist and flat stomach that he would soon know as his own. Her smell of fertility penetrated his senses and increased his need to succeed.

"Such a special and delicate creature Abraham has chosen as his woman. " Kane walked towards her but Abbie ran around the desk with fear heavy in her eyes. He would not let her go to her son sleeping soundly in the crib about fifteen feet away from her. Kane stood between her and the child.

Kane's eyes darkened and he pulled a bracelet from his wrist. "He took the crown from me so I will take what he desires from him. You will know my name as Kane and you will love me!"

Abbie watched the muscles on his body tensed as they raised his heavy body into the air on onto her desk. Abbie screamed but no sound came from her lips. Her body turned and ran for the door. Kane jumped down from the desk and forced her against the wall. Abbie tried to shield her body from his touch as he grabbed her right wrist and snapped the bracelet onto her. The strange metal shrank and molded to her skin. The affects were immediate. Abbie's body began to lose power and slack against the hard muscle pressing her into the wall. She could see darkness coming for her. She heard Kane chuckling in her ear. "We shall spend eternity together continuing my bloodline."

His lips tried to kiss her but Abbie turned her head away. Kane grabbed her chin and forced his lips over hers. His kiss was toxic .His darkness invaded her body and took over her senses.

* * *

><p>Abraham ran his hand over the last date and knew it was his son's birth. His hand moved up and then he knew. "It's Abbie's birthday and these are her ancestor's. With every birth or death, Moloch stopped his aggression. However, here he was not the one doing the aggression."<p>

Abraham felt the heavy fear in his gut and raised his head. He looked out the window towards the dark clouds moving towards the building. Evil was here. Evil was near her. He leaped over the desk and the axe flew into his hand as he ran out of the room. The others followed behind him as fast as they could. Abraham ran into Abbie's office door but it would not open.

Kane raised his lips from Abbie's lips and sensed Abraham was at the door but the door would hold him until he got away with his woman. Kane's left arm circled Abbie's waist as he moved towards the window. The blade of the axe came through the door and it flew off the hinges. Kane looked back and saw the axe flying towards him and Abbie. He dropped the woman and she fell to the floor. Kane avoided the weapon and it imbedded into the wall above the window. Abraham leaped over the desk, grabbed Kane, and threw him over the same desk and into the wall beside the door. The plaster and insulation poured from the hole that Kane's body created.

Ichabod and Henry ran to Abbie. Ichabod held her in his arms. "Abbie!"

He shook her as Henry grabbed her wrist and sensed the dark spell on the bracelet. He closed his eyes and touched the metal. He saw Abbie laying on a bed of furs naked and waiting for Kane. This demon meant to pull her soul from her and take it to the underworld to be with him for eternity. Dark figures surrounded Henry as he tried to move towards Abbie to free her from the spell. They were the keepers of her soul and were not going to let her go without a fight. Henry searched the lair for a weapon and found a sword. He engaged the dark spirits and bested them. Henry moved through the lair towards Abbie constantly looking for more spirits to attack him. He reached the furs and touched her forehead and her eyes opened. She focused on him. Henry pulled her from the bed as more figures moved towards them. Two dark spirits grabbed Henry as Abbe's feet touched the cold earth beneath her.

Ichabod watched Henry as he chanted trying to bring Abbie back until he felt her stir in his arms. He and looked down at her face. Her eyes opened and she lifted her head. her right arm raised towards Samuels crib. She was unable to speak still trapped in Kane's spell as Henry fought the spirits.

Kane pulled himself from the wall and stalked towards Abraham. "Hello Rider."

Abraham avoided his blow but Kane quickly turned and put Abraham in a headlock as Corbin and his officers watched with their guns drawn ready to fire; but the two men were moving too fast to get a clean shot. Abraham grimaced as he tried to break Kane's hold as the demon tightened his grip grunting as he used extra strength. Abraham's left arm wrapped around Kane's calves. With a powerful push from his legs, he forced them backward as he lifted Kane's feet from the floor. His big body drove Kane into the ground and caused a mini earthquake. A cry of pain filled the office.

Frank saw the crib move towards the crack in the floor and ran over to stop it. He looked down and saw that the infant still slept soundly. He moved away from the crib when he was sure it would not move again.

Abraham rolled to his feet, looked over at Abbie, and saw her reaching out for their son. He looked back at Corbin. "Wake him,"

Kane's body flew at Abraham and knocked him to the floor. Corbin and his men holstered their weapons and moved towards the crib as Torque appeared in the window. He launched himself at the three human's knocking them down. Frank rolled away from the beast and ran towards the crib but the prehensile tail of Torque wrapped around his legs. Frank fell to the floor. A knife suddenly struck the tail and Torque roared in pain and released the human. Ichabod threw another dagger as Torque came at him. Corbin drew his weapon and fired striking the dog in the head. Torque slammed into the wall and did not move.

Frank reached the crib and looked down at the soundly sleeping infant. Not even gunfire, a roaring monster, or the supernatural brawl that his father was involved in woke him. Frank reached into the crib and gently gathered the infant into his arms. He gently rocked him to try to wake him. He looked at Abbie on the floor reaching out to him.

"Come on buddy, your mommy needs you."

Abraham grappled with Kane as the demon forced him against the wall. "She will bear my child and you will be no more. I will break you."

Abraham responded with a vicious head-butt that sent Kane reeling backwards. Abraham followed him and slammed his fist into the body armor. A grunt came from Kane as he returned with a punch of his own to Abraham's chin and knocked the former Moloch minion back.

Frank continued trying to wake the infant. He laid the child against his chest and gently began rubbing his back and Samuel fussed and moved his feet. His face crumpled with displeasure. He yawned and slowly opened his eyes and saw the stranger holding him. Frank stared at him for a minute and then turned the child so that he could see his mother.

Ichabod gritted his teeth as he tried desperately to pull the metal bracelet from Abbie's wrists. Henry was still kneeling beside them chanting trying to pull Abbie out of the darkness. Frank felt power flow from the tiny bundle in his arms. The metal on his mother's wrist snapped and flew at Kane and struck him in the face as Abraham avoided his punch. Kane held his face, cried out with pain, and did not see the uppercut from his opponent. Moloch's son fell to his knees as darkness and stars whirled in his head. Abraham stood before him and delivered another fist to Kane's face and the cracking sound of his jaw filled the room. Kane fell down to the floor as blood splattered the walls. Kane couched and slowly righted his body. His nose and mouth dripped with blood. The cut over his left eye spewed blood down his face and onto the floor. Kane spat blood out and smile up at Abraham with two missing teeth.

"I…is tha..al… all you got… rider."

The black boot from death slammed into the chest of the kneeling demon. Kane's face showed a silent scream as his ribs cracked and punctured his skin and then the black armor that he wore on his chest. The force of the blow lifted Kane's body from the floor as blood, mucus and saliva flew from his mouth and nose. His body crashed into the wall and then through it. He fell 30 feet from the office limp and broken.

Henry stopped chanting, opened his eyes, and looked at Abbie, as she laid in Ichabod's arms. She was not waking up even though he had defeated the dark spirits. "ABRAHAM!"

The demon ran to his mate as Ichabod moved out of the way and Abraham took his spot. He gently laid his bleeding hand over Abbie's heart and lowered his face until he was inches from kissing her. "You know where you belong…. with me."

Corbin and Luke walked towards the scene, as the woman remained unresponsive. Frank walked closer with the child and kneeled. Abbie turned her head towards the sound of Abraham's heart. She slowly opened her eyes and Abraham pulled her to him and hugged her.

The beast on the floor suddenly woke and leaped over the desk as Luke pulled his gun and fired at it. He ran to the window as it jumped out of it. The creature ran down the wall and then over to his broken master. The animal transformed and grew wings. He lifted from the ground, grabbed his master with his claws, and flew away taking the black clouds and rain with him.

"What in the hell was that?" Luke asked as he holstered his weapon and walked back to the others.

"That was Torque," Abraham said. Abbie smiled at Frank as he gave her Samuel who was now wide awake and laid his head over her heart as she cuddled him. Abraham kissed his head as he cradled it.

"What was that other monster in the room?" Frank asked.

Abraham looked at the blood on his hand and a low growl began in his chest that Abbie and the others could feel.

"Kane,"


End file.
